It's All In The Cards
by ebb in and away
Summary: Gardenia is a calm 19 year old girl whose love for The Beatles comes third only to her love of God and her love for her family. When her parents and siblings leave for a cruise, Gardenia is accidentally thrown backwards in time. Will she be able to manipulate events to help save the lives of a few men that she admires, or will she ruin everything by getting caught? Not ATU, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

It's All In The Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, or anybody connected to them. I don't own anything connected to The Beatles. I don't own any songs that might be mentioned. If you recognize it, it likely isn't mine. I'm not making any profit off of this story, just trying to expand my writing skills while having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting yet another story before I have the others finished. Sorry. I got this idea from reading "Five Things You (Probably) Shall Never See In A Beatles Fanfiction" by The Starkiller. It made me laugh a bit, I agreed with several things on it, and I decided to try to make number 4 happen. Go check it out, I love it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch.1

Gardenia was, in a word, bored.

The 19 year old was waiting patiently for some sort of inspiration to come to her, some idea of an activity that would remove her from her current state of monotony. She was seated on the floor in front of her bookshelf, staring at the covers of numerous books as she had been for the past hour. The titles had long since blurred together into a mass of meaningless shapes; none of which looked particularly appealing to her. Gardenia turned her head to one side, catching sight of the record player perched carefully upon her desk. Her father had placed it in her room for her 18th birthday, claiming that she should have the ability to use it in the privacy of her own room. Gardenia stared at the record player for a moment, debating whether or not she should give in to the urge to listen to a Beatles record.

_Why the bloody hell not? There's no one here, so I can listen to them as much as I want. _

Decision made, Gardenia rose and approached the desk. She opened her desk drawer, revealing a number of Beatles records that she had acquired throughout the span of her teenage years; starting back at the age of 13 when her father had bought one for her for Christmas. Gardenia moved her fingers over the record covers, not allowing herself to touch them until she had chosen one. Unable to decide, she closed her eyes and turned slowly in a circle, hoping not to heavily influence her choice by thinking about it too strongly. Gardenia was good and dizzy when she stopped spinning, opening her eyes to see where she had stopped. Keeping her arm out in front of her at the exact length she had stopped at, she turned until her hand was over the records again.

_Rubber Soul it is._

Gardenia could not suppress her smile as she thought of her favorite songs on that particular record; and she carefully slid the record from its casing. She gently set the record on the player, turning it on and lowering the needle onto the record with a steady hand. Her long brown hair, currently held back from her delicate facial features by two barrettes with plastic imitations of the flower from which her name came, appeared golden in the sunlight that filtered through the blinds over her window. Gardenia laid down on her bedroom floor as the first few words blared out of the record player.

**_"Asked a girl what she wanted to be…" _**

She smiled as she pulled her hair out from under her, fanning it out on the floor instead. Her eyes closed as her lips moved with the lyrics that were so familiar to her by now. She fell asleep; glad for the escape from her boring day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's All In The Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, or anybody connected to them. I don't own anything connected to The Beatles. I'm not making any profit off of this story, just trying to expand my writing skills while having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting yet another story before I have the others finished. Sorry. I got this idea from reading "Five Things You (Probably) Shall Never See In A Beatles Fanfiction" by The Starkiller. It made me laugh a bit, I agreed with several things on it, and I decided to try to make number 4 happen. Go check it out, I love it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch. 2

Gardenia woke up to silence. She raised her head a little, wondering whether she should bother getting off of the floor. The plush carpet felt better to sleep on than her bed, and it was getting late. Her lava lamp was still on; the green blobs shifting around in the blue liquid and casting strange shadows around her dimly-lit room. Gardenia sat up, trying to convince herself to go get something to eat before bed. She finally decided to actually get up when her stomach growled, startling her into laughter. She stood and stretched, rising up onto her toes and standing still for a moment in an attempt to reach her bedroom ceiling. She knew before trying that she wasn't quite tall enough to manage it; that was something that only her father could manage as far as she had seen. Gardenia wasn't particularly fussed by her lack of height; she was actually one of the tallest girls in the neighborhood. She blinked up at the ceiling and shrugged before going into the kitchen to fix supper for herself. Her parents and siblings were on a cruise hosted by her mother's work; a cruise that was only for those 21 years of age or older.

_Never mind the fact that my parents left the liquor cabinet unlocked. Never mind the fact that there is a case of beer in the refrigerator that I could easily get to. I just don't get to go on the cruise because mom's boss thinks that all children my age will drink any drop of alcohol that they see. _

Gardenia pulled a kettle from the cupboard and placed it on the stove before starting to search for a can of soup. She stepped into the pantry and surveyed her options.

_Chicken noodle…Cream of mushroom…ah-ha! Tomato soup. _

She grabbed the can eagerly, hurrying back into the kitchen to heat up her soup. Her less-than-impressive voice filled the room as she stirred the soup.

**_"Is there anybody going to listen to my story, all about the girl who came to stay? She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry…"_**

Gardenia felt any of the tension she had developed from being home alone fade; leaving her in the eerily calm state that had once alarmed her friends at school. The soup is finally warm enough to eat, so she turns the burner off and carefully dishes up a bowl before carrying it to the table. She sinks into her seat, says a prayer, and scoops a spoonful of tomato soup into her mouth.

"Mmmm…."

She sighs contentedly as the soup spreads warmth through her body. Soon, the entire can of soup is gone, and Gardenia is scrubbing the kettle, spoons, and bowl.

**_"I've just seen a face; I can't forget the time or place where we just met…"_**

She scrubs the kettle in time with the lyrics, feeling rather cheerful because of the song she was singing. She finishes washing the kettle and dries all of the dishes she had used, putting them back into their proper places. She walks through the house, turning off any lights that are still on from earlier, and stops in front of the door to her sister's bedroom. She debated with herself for a moment before pushing the door open, flipping on the light to illuminate the pristine bedroom of her older sister, who was also her best friend. Gardenia noticed a gift bag on the bed, so she went to investigate. She sat down beside it on the bed and studied the tag on the gift bag.

_'Hey Gardenia! I figured that you would go in my room while we were on the cruise, so I decided to get you a gift in the hopes of lifting your spirits a bit. Love you! Iris.'_

Gardenia smiled, pulling out the carefully wrapped present. She unwrapped it slowly, savoring this little moment of excitement in her mostly monotonous day. A deck of cards. Gardenia laughed, knowing why her sister had bought this particular present for her. She could play Solitaire for hours, making this the perfect solution for the time when the house was empty. Gardenia removed the plastic wrap from the cards, beginning to shuffle them.

_One…two…three… _

She felt a strange tug in her gut, and then was pulled into the cards.


	3. Chapter 3

It's All In The Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, or anybody connected to them. I don't own anything connected to The Beatles. I'm not making any profit off of this story, just trying to expand my writing skills while having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting yet another story before I have the others finished. Sorry. I got this idea from reading "Five Things You (Probably) Shall Never See In A Beatles Fanfiction" by The Starkiller. It made me laugh a bit, I agreed with several things on it, and I decided to try to make number 4 happen. Go check it out, I love it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch. 3

Gardenia looked around in confusion at where she had landed. She was now exceedingly glad that she hadn't changed into her pajamas; instead, she was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her socks and tennis shoes protected her feet as she stood, wondering what she should do now. She jumped as a large crowd of girls ran past, and she realized that they were chasing three very familiar-looking boys.

_So, I'm in the 1960s, probably the early years of it judging by the suits that Paul, Ringo, and George are wearing. Wait, if those three just ran past, where's…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, and she hesitantly turned around to find herself face-to-face with a young John Lennon.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

John studied her for a moment, looking up as the volume of the screams increased. The fans were getting closer. John shoved the door to the house open.

"Get in here, quick. They'll slaughter you if they see you this close to our house."

Gardenia couldn't help thinking how accurate that statement seemed, so she darted under John's arm and into the house. John nudged her away from the doorway before going back to wait for his friends. Just as the screams seemed to reach their peak, Paul, George, and Ringo stumbled into the house, looking rather exhausted.

"I think they might be getting faster," Ringo panted.

"Nah, they just got better at finding out where we are."

John looked slightly amused by his band mates.

"So, how was the movie?"

George slumped into a chair.

"Never again. I'm not sure any movie is worth the fuss that we have to deal with every time that we step out of the house."

Gardenia remained where John had put her, not wanting to alarm the other Beatles. She watched as John left the room, returning with two chairs. The other boys had sat down, and they looked a bit confused as to why John was carrying two chairs.

"John? I thought only Brian was coming over."

John rolled his eyes.

"I know that. We have a bit of…unexpected company. A bird, actually."

The other boys groaned.

"John, Brian isn't going to like this at all. Were you seriously banging one of the crazy birds while we were out getting chased by the rest of them?"

Gardenia felt a bit hurt, but she did think that Paul had a point. She chanced a glance at John, who nodded to her. Gardenia stepped into the room, feeling rather awkward with all four Beatles staring at her.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude, but I am new to the city, and I got a bit lost. John saw me at the door and brought me inside before any of your fans could see me and tear me to pieces."

Gardenia felt as though her story was at least somewhat believable; and she figured that she might be able to fiddle with time a bit, possibly making the future better for Beatles fans, along with the families of each Beatle. Paul got out of his seat and approached her.

"Paul McCartney. May I say that you look rather splendid, Miss…?"

"Gardenia. And might I say that you are singing quite a different tune to the one you were before I walked into the room, Paul?"

John chuckled.

"Well well well! Looks like your infamous charm has met a bird who can resist it, eh Paul?"

A knock came at the door before Paul had the chance to reply. John crossed the room in a few long strides, checking the peephole before allowing the person on the outside access to the house. Gardenia's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Brian Epstein for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

It's All In The Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, or anybody connected to them. I don't own anything connected to The Beatles. I'm not making any profit off of this story, just trying to expand my writing skills while having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting yet another story before I have the others finished. Sorry. I got this idea from reading "Five Things You (Probably) Shall Never See In A Beatles Fanfiction" by The Starkiller. It made me laugh a bit, I agreed with several things on it, and I decided to try to make number 4 happen. Go check it out, I love it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch. 4

Brian Epstein seemed to have an air of authority that filled the room the moment he stepped inside, leaving Gardenia to try to resist the urge to flee. She figured that he would not be very pleased with her presence in the room, and she honestly couldn't say that she blamed him. As his gaze swept over the room, Brian's eyes fell on Gardenia, who decided that introducing herself was the only option that seemed appropriate. Chancing a glance at the clock on the wall, she stepped forward to greet him.

"Good afternoon, sir. My name is Gardenia, may I inquire to whom am I speaking?"

"Good afternoon, Miss Gardenia, I am Brian Epstein, the manager of The Beatles."

Gardenia shook the hand that was offered to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Epstein."

"Likewise."

All of the guys in the room were stunned by how well Gardenia was handling herself, including Brian.

"I am terribly sorry to intrude, but I am afraid that I was not given much choice in the matter. I am new to the city, and I have gotten myself hopelessly lost. Mr. Lennon found me at the door and brought me inside before any harm could come to me."

Brian smiled kindly at her, gesturing to a chair.

"Please, have a seat. Perhaps we can help you find your way."

Gardenia's mind was on the numerous etiquette lessons that her mother had signed her children up for at a young age, and she had never felt more grateful for those lessons in her entire life. The lessons, combined with the similarities that Gardenia could draw between Brian and her uncle, served to relax her immensely.

"Thank you Mr. Epstein."

Gardenia eased herself onto the chair that Brian had offered her.

"Please, call me Brian."

"Only if you will agree to call me Gardenia."

Brian nodded as he took a seat across from her; then looked around at the Beatles, who were sprawled out on the furniture of the room.

"Might I assume that you know their names already?"

Gardenia laughed.

"Yes, I have heard their names before. Quite a lot, actually."

"Alright, Gardenia; where are you from?"

"America. I came here for a change of scenery."

Brian was about to ask another question, but Gardenia stood abruptly.

"I do believe that I have worked out what direction I need to go; thank you so much for your time. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

She shook Brian's hand and left the house quickly; leaving the entire group staring after her.

"What a strange little bird."


	5. Chapter 5

It's All In The Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own The Beatles, or anybody connected to them. I don't own anything connected to The Beatles. I'm not making any profit off of this story, just trying to expand my writing skills while having a bit of fun.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm starting yet another story before I have the others finished. Sorry. I got this idea from reading "Five Things You (Probably) Shall Never See In A Beatles Fanfiction" by The Starkiller. It made me laugh a bit, I agreed with several things on it, and I decided to try to make number 4 happen. Go check it out, I love it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ch. 5

Gardenia had very little money with her, and it was still in American currency. She decided that finding a place in an alley or something was the only choice that she really had, short of going back and asking to stay with the Beatles or with Brian. She wandered for a couple of hours, looking around at the town and trying to commit major Beatle-history places to memory. If she was going to be able to fix anything, she needed to be able to get to places quickly. As the sky grew dark, she headed towards an alley near the Cavern, hoping that she wouldn't get caught. She settled down and pulled the deck of cards from her pocket, turning them over in her hands.

_So, three shuffles changes what time period I am in. Good to know. _

She tucked the deck back into her pants pocket, curling up so she could try to get some sleep.

* * *

Gardenia did not see any of the guys for several weeks. In that time, she had grown thinner; living off of scraps from various restaurants and pubs that were scattered across the town. She frequently changed where she slept, trying not to draw attention to herself. Gardenia had two major things that she was determined to change. One was John's death. The other, was George's death. She knew that she would eventually have to be around the group frequently to stop George from smoking, but she really wasn't sure how to go about it. She turned over all of the history about the group that she could remember, trying to find a solution. Drugs had been a large part of Beatles history, one of the reasons that she had never strived to be like the people whom she admired so much. If she stopped George from smoking, she wasn't certain whether he would try various drugs or not. If he did try them, she wouldn't have as much to worry about. If he didn't, she might very well prevent songs from being written, imagery from being shared, she didn't know for certain.

_Somebody needs to write a manual for time travel. I could really use it right about now. _

Gardenia decided that she would just have to figure out something later, falling asleep back in the first alley she had slept in upon her arrival in Liverpool.

* * *

The first thing that she was aware of was the increased warmth encasing her body. Next, she realized that she was moving. Her eyes flew open, and she couldn't see anything in the black night. Gardenia didn't scream, simply reassured herself that she still had the deck of cards in her pocket. A door was opened, and a light blinded her as she was carried into a building. She shut her eyes against the painful brightness, choosing to rely on her other senses to determine her surroundings. Her stomach rumbled, causing her to bite her lip so she wouldn't curse herself for not being able to stop it.

"Bring her in here, lads. Lay her on the bed."

She felt herself being gently laid down on a bed, her head sinking into the pillows.

"What the bloody hell was she trying to do?! She's half-starved, and she was asleep in the alley!"

_John?_

Gardenia fought to keep her body limp. She felt a blanket being draped over her.

"She may have had too much pride to admit that she needed help. She is a young woman, seemingly alone, in a strange city, a strange country; something may have caused her to run away from home. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up. Let's go get some sleep, we will check on her in the morning."

_I think that was Brian. Are he and John the only two that found me?_

Gardenia felt calloused fingertips brushing her hair away from her face before a new voice joined the first two.

"Brian, can I stay with her? I'm worried about her; what if she wakes up and panics and none of us are there to reassure her?"

_Aww, George…_

She fell asleep soon after that, feeling safe and warm for the first time in weeks.


End file.
